Ipso Fatso (Fan version)
Samantha wakes up in her high-tech disco home, going through her daily routine of dancing and primping her hair. She then boogies on over to her bathroom scale to weigh herself and is shocked to find the needle pointing to the red. Samantha sadly looks at her large stomach and groans. Samantha rides her bike to the cafe, where she begins putting the moves on an uninterested Baloo and The Moth. She grabs a menu and looks through the fatty breakfast foods, but remembering her weight problem, Samantha just grabs a banana from a fruitbowl. The Moth and Baloo make fun of Samantha by calling her a square and giggling at her. Feeling saddened by her lack of food and luck with the men, she throws the banana peel on the floor behind her. Splendid enters the cafe and tries to avoid slipping on the banana peel, but everywhere else he tries to step has some sort of obstacle in his path. He eventually falls backwards and breaks his back when he lands on Samantha's bicycle, parked outside. Now Samantha begins exercising. She starts off in a meat locker where she punches a side of beef ala a punching bag. When Baka and Trippy steal the beef, she moves on to skipping rope with a chain of hot dogs. She gets tired after a while and proceeds to eat all but three of the hot dogs for lunch. Later, she goes to a gym where she weighs himself again. Once more, she is shocked to find that she is still very much overweight. She begins walking on a treadmill next to The Moth and Baloo, once again unsuccessful in hitting on them. After only a few seconds of walking, Samantha is already tired. She drinks some water from a sports bottle, but accidentally spills water on the treadmill's controls, causing it to go into reverse and speed up uncontrollably. The treadmill comes off its hinges and begins moving forward. The treadmill runs over Pierre, who is spotting for Healthy. The weight Healthy is lifting becomes too much for him and he is decapitated when the weight falls on his neck. The treadmill breaks through the glass walls of the gym, sending Samantha out into the streets and glass shards flying in the air. The glass shards cut Shelly and Mario to pieces, but Coppercab is saved. He laughs at his fortune, but is soon killed when the treadmill sends chunks of concrete from the sidewalk slamming into his face. As she continues running, Samantha and the treadmill end up running over Al Capone, who is playing hopscotch on the sidewalk. Further ahead, Splendid sits in a wheelchair, from his earlier injury, sipping coffee outside the cafe. He sees Samantha coming at him and quickly begins wheeling away. The treadmill follows Splendid's wheelchair until, eventually, the treadmill becomes entangled with the back of Splendid's wheelchair and propels it forward. They are now in the road and have to swerve to avoid hitting a car. Unfortunately, Comic Book Guy, the driver of the car, is distracted by this and crashes into a tree, where his body is forced through a knothole. Samantha and Splendid begin moving downhill at a fast speed. Splendid's attempts to stop his wheelchair result in him losing his arms, which fly away and hit Arty's head, who thinks Scratchy hit her. Eventually they hit a small stone wall, crushing Splendid and sending Samantha flying through the air. She is decapitated on a power line and her severed head lands in a nearby patch of watermelons. Eeyore, shopping for a watermelon, picks up Samantha's head and, mistaking it for a watermelon, places it on a scale. The needle only points to just short of the halfway point, meaning that Samantha finally lost some weight. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images